Un Regalo
by ANeeSama
Summary: Para ella, el 14 de febrero era un día cualquiera donde la gente hipócrita tomaba un día para regalar cosas y ponerse cursi, hasta que "ellos" le alegraron el día, y la hicieron cambiar de opinión con UN REGALO. Tal vez para la próxima seguiría la tradición. Primer Fanfic de Soul Eater, regalo de San Valentín adelantado. Espero les guste n.n


**Soul Eater no me pertenece. Sólo esta idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN REGALO.<strong>

Se despertó temprano. Lentamente se levantó, se vistió y salió de la habitación, esperando no encontrarse con nadie. Eran un cuarto para las 7:00, lo más probable es que ellas seguían durmiendo y eso le daba la perfecta oportunidad de escabullirse y cumplir con su cometido. El día anterior había guardado algo sumamente valioso en la cocina, ¡nadie debía verlo, y mucho menos _ella_!

Entonces, asegurándose de que la casa seguía silenciosa y sólo él estaba despierto, corrió primeramente a la habitación de su maestra. Asomó la cabeza, viéndola dormida con la gata que se creía bruja a su lado. Sonrió, viéndolas un rato antes de volver en sí. Luego corrió hasta la dichosa guarida donde ese _algo especial_ estaba, y puso manos a la obra.

* * *

><p>Un rato después la chica de cabello castaño claro fue despertando, adormilada, y con una expresión de aburrimiento. Seguro que su padre le enviaría cartas por ese maldito día y ella se vería en la obligación de aceptarlas y leerlas, fingiendo que le gustaron. Aunque debía admitir que le gustaba ese gesto, pero detestaba que su padre fuera tan idiota y le dejara cartas con mensajes extraños que la hacían dudar de si la quería como hija o como mujer.<p>

Se levantó, desperezándose. Miró el reloj. Las 8:25, agradecía no tener clases ese día, no tenía la más mínima intención de salir de casa con una sonrisa fingida felicitando a todos por esa estúpida fecha y regalar cosas que no tenían sentido para ella. A veces la consideraban como una aguafiestas por pensar así de ese día, y tal vez lo era. No necesitaba una fecha para que sus amigos supieran cuánto los quería ella a ellos.

– ¡Buenos días, Maka!

– Buenos días. –Le comento la chica a la gatita. – ¿Dónde está Soul?

Blair se encogió de hombros. –Estuve contigo todo el rato. –Sonrió, acercándose a la chica para abrazarla, pegando su nuca a sus enormes pechos. – ¿O quieres que me vaya con él?

Maka gruñó. –Me da igual. Aléjate, pervertida.

La gata rió, Maka salió de su habitación directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

No obstante, cuando apenas llegó, el albino aquel saltó frente a ella soltando una especie de gruñido, espantando a la castaña, quien se erizó peor que gato asustado y terminó cayendo de sentón en un intento de retroceder.

Soul rió divertido, Maka le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

– Idiota.

– Buenos días. –La ayudó a levantarse, ella acepto su ayuda. – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

– Como siempre. –Rodó los ojos, queriendo caminar. Él se lo impidió. – ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ya, déjame entrar!

– ¡No puedo!

– ¡Soul!

– ¡Es en serio!, mira, cierra los ojos, y yo te diré cuando los abras. Despertaste en un momento inoportuno, Maka.

La chica gruñó, haciendo caso a las palabras de su arma.

No entendía el por qué de esa alegre actitud del chico, pero sabía que estaría terco y ella no tenía ganas de discutir, así que cerró los ojos y esperó _pacientemente_, sin dejar de zapatear, escuchando ruidos en la cocina producidos por algo como un papel, y los pasos de Soul que iban de un lado a otro.

Unos cinco minutos después, el de ojos rojos le indicó a Maka que podía abrir los ojos.

Ésta accedió, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Una mirada de sorpresa se mostró en su rostro al ver ya no sólo a Soul, sino a Blair, con una enorme sonrisa y un regalo en sus manos.

–… ¿Qué…?

– Ábrelo. –La voz de Soul sonaba emocionada. –Seguro se te quitara lo malhumorada con esto. Sé que esta fecha no es de tu agrado, pero… Blair y yo pensamos que podíamos hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Maka asintió, tímida. Antes su arma no solía esforzarse tanto en un regalo, era un simple dulce, una palabra cualquiera, y listo. Pero ese día era distinto…

Tomando el regalo en sus manos, Maka lo abrió con cuidado, atesorando ese momento. Casi se pone a llorar cuando destapó el regalo por completo, alzando primero la mirada a sus dos amigos que le sonreía, apresurándola a hablar, a hacer algo más que quedarse como tonta mirándolos con esa carita enternecida y sentimental.

Maka alzó un libro grueso con una carta en la portada. Lo leyó en voz alta, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos por la emoción del momento.

_Estuviste buscando este libro por mucho tiempo. Sabíamos cuánto lo querías y lo compramos antes que tú, pidiendo ayuda a cada librería a la que fueras a visitar para que te mintieran diciendo que no lo tenían._

_Feliz San Valentín._

Luego la gatita se acercó a Maka, entregándole una caja de chocolates. –Esto es de parte de tu papá, ya que notó que las cartas no son de tu total agrado. En sí me dio dinero, y decidí comprar esto. –Sonrió divertida, y a la vez nerviosa. –… fue lo único que pude comprar después de gastarme la mitad del dinero…

– Chicos…

El chico se acercó a Maka, dándole un cálido abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa.

Maka se quedó petrificada, pero pronto sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

– Me has conmovido… ahora sí que te luciste…

– Je… –Sonrió, sin nada que decir.

– ¡Nyaa, sabía que le gustaría!

–... arruinaste el momento, Blair...

–... ups...

* * *

><p>Spirit, en donde sea que estuviera, sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sentía que de seguro su hija estaba feliz por su regalo, pues las cartas escritas para su hija eran tan hermosas, según él. Nunca supo que Blair las vendió, sacó dinero con ellas, y con el dinero compró un mejor regalo para su hija, porque esas cartas servían más como frases para los enamorados, que como una frase que un padre le dedicaría a su hija.<p>

Pero el pelirrojo casi se suelta a llorar al poco rato, haciéndose bolita. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, ya pasaba del mediodía y no había recibido nada de su hija. Llevaba esperando alguna respuesta de Maka por tantos años, pero ella simplemente se olvidaba de él, ¡y no era para menos, si se desaparecía a cada rato!

Su hija… se había olvidado de mandarle… _un regalo_. ¡Y eso que él preparó el suyo con dos semanas de anticipación! Ah… otro año que no recibiría _un regalo_ de Maka…

Ja. Qué ingenuo. Después de hacer su show, una carta llegó.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y se soltó a llorar como María Magdalena por al menos tres horas. Pues en esa carta había unas simples palabras escritas por su hija. Pero tan especiales para Spirit.

_Gracias papá. Para la próxima, espero poder comprarte __**un regalo**__. Feliz San Valentín. _

_Maka._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cortito el fanfic, pero no podía escribir mucho puesto que no fluían muchas ideas xD. Uhm... pues no tengo mucho por decir. Fue algo sencillo, las actitudes no creo que estén al 100% pero bueh... debería picarme de nuevo con Soul Eater como para analizar las actitudes de todos, pero no tengo tiempo por el momento.<em>**

_**Primer fanfic de San Valentín, y primer fanfic de Soul Eater, debo añadir. Faltan otros dos, el del jueves y el del viernes (no diré de quiénes serán) ;3. Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con un review o añadiendo a favoritos.**_


End file.
